


Proof of Guilt

by Daydreaming_Scribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Guilty Sam, Hurt Sam, Sam Winchester's Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Scribe/pseuds/Daydreaming_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcript of the texts sent between Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester's phones from October 29th, 2005 to November 30th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly sorry.

 

  **October 29th**

Hey sexy ;)

Yeah, sexy. sure

Oh shut up. You are and you know it.

Mmm.

Are you doubting my taste in boyfriends, Sam Winchester? Because, if you are, we may have to break up.

Sorry, silly me. I forgot that you are the far more intelligent of the two of us.

You should do well to remember it.

I'll try. What's up? I'm just in ONAA.

God you're such a dork “Overview of Native American Art.” Honestly.

You had no problem with me learning Latin last year. Especially when I started whispering it in your ear.

Oh shut up.

Anyways I was just wondering if you have your costume picked out.

For?

Two days from now. Halloween? This little holiday we celebrate?

You're still intent on making me go to that Party?

Yes. But I'll make it worth your while.

Fine

Don't forget to pick up your suit from the cleaners. You'll need it for your interview

What would I do without you?

Crash and Burn

Hurry back home after class. I want to see you. ;)

Ok.

Miss you. Love you

* * *

 

** November 1st **

 

Hey

Hey, what's up.

Nothing, just checking in with you

Oh ok. I'm fine. Good to see Dean again

Hmm.

What?

What?

You think I can't tell when you're expressing disapproval over something?

Come on, Jess, what is it?

Nothing

But....?

I just feel like he was manipulating you.

Guilting you.

Dean wouldn't do that, Jess.

We're family

And that's why you've gone home to him for Christmas and thanksgiving and summer breaks

Oh wait, no you didn't, because last thanksgiving and Christmas you spent with my family and I know from Brady and Zach that all the other breaks you've celebrated before you had an apartment were usually with them or in your own dorm.

Yeah, definitely feeling the “family” vibe

It's complicated Jess.

My Dad didn't really encourage me to apply to Stanford. He wanted me to enlist

My parents are disappointed I wanted to minor in art history. Don't see me getting tossed to the curb.

I can't really explain it Jess

You wouldn't understand

Oh right. Forgot. Being girlfriend of only a year and a half means I'm not allowed to understand why my boyfriend would put himself in a situation like this.

Come on, Jess you're not being fair. That's not at all what I meant

Sure. Then I'm too stupid to understand?

Have I ever, ever implied you're stupid?

No. It's like, a niche situation.

Must be a hell of a niche

Can you please not? Deans being an ass to the sheriff we're reporting the disappearance to. I don't need more stuff on your end to deal with

Sorry for inconveniencing you

Fine, be like that.

 

Jess?

 

Jess? Hello?

 

Wow.

 

Jess you're being really immature

 

Are you just not going to answer then?

 

Jess I'm sorry

 

Jess please answer

I know it doesn't make sense, but it's hard to explain. I don't want you to think I'm a freak but I just don't feel like explaining it in depth.

You know that I would never think you're a freak.

I just

I want honesty, Sam

I deserve the truth

If you love me, you'll give me the truth

I know, I will, eventually.

Right now I have a mountain of issues to deal with

And it's not fair to attach you to them.

I'll always be here for you Sam.

You can always count on me.

If you're ever hurt, you can come to me.

And know, that I will never judge you.

That I will always love you

Thanks.

What would I do without you?

Crash and Burn ;)

Hurry home

I will.

Miss you. Love you.

* * *

 

** November 2nd **

 

Hey babe

Hey. What's up?

Not much. Just waiting for you to get home.

Should be home soon. Just wrapping things up with Dean.

Did you find your Dad?

No.

But I don't know what Dean expected, honestly. Dad'll stumble back in sooner or later.

Ok.

I'm sorry for what I said yesterday

I'm sorry too

I love you so much, you know that?

I love you too

Brady's going to drop in. Apparently the interview with Stanford Business went well.

That's great. But knowing this new Brady he's going to get us drunk off our asses in celebration

You make that sound like a bad thing.

But you are right. Brady's been weird since sophomore year

Well hopefully he doesn't get there before I do.

Otherwise I won't be able to show you how much I missed you.

Classy babe.

By the way, I got the homework you missed today and yesterday from some of the people in your classes. You don't have to worry about getting behind ;)

What would I do without you?

Crash and burn.

Obviously. Glad I can rely on you

Of course. I'm prime girlfriend material

Hurry home. I'll try to not get too tipsy with Brady.

And I might even have a surprise for you

Thanks.

Missed you. Love you

* * *

 

**November 3rd**

 

Jess?

 

Jess please

* * *

 

**November 4th**

 

Jess I need you

* * *

 

**November 6th**

 

Jess it's my fault

* * *

 

**November 10th**

 

I saw it. Months before it happened.

 

I thought that it was just nightmares

* * *

 

**November 14th**

 

I just wanted to be normal.

* * *

 

**November 16th**

 

Jess

* * *

 

**November 18th**

 

I tried to deny it. I thought it wasn't real

* * *

 

**November 21st**

 

I dragged you into this.

 

I'm a freak and tried to play make-believe

* * *

 

**November 24th**

 

You should be at home with your family.

 

Having Thanksgiving dinner

 

I killed you.

 

I destroyed you.

 

I incinerated you.

* * *

 

**November 26th**

 

Jess.....

* * *

 

**November 30th**

 

I'm sorry.


End file.
